


Best Laid Plans

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lover100 table on LJ; 032 Water.</p><p>Tess's exibitionist plan goes a bit awry when she has too much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Tess had installed a claw footed bathtub at Watchtower for a reason. Oh, she’d said it was for hapless heroes coming from battles at all times of the night, desperately needing to wash off the blood and grime. That’s what she’d said and as she’d paid for it nobody questioned it. This was the sixth night running she’d tried it and it had been quiet as a mouse every time, tonight something had to happen, someone had to come in, Watchtower was never this quiet.

It had been a while since she’d felt powerful, truly in charge of people’s attention and her mischievous side had concocted this, designed so it could be anything from a practical joke to a happy accident, depending on who was on the receiving end. If it was Clark, it would be hilarious. If it was Oliver, it would be awkward, dangerous even if it got back to Chloe. If it was Lois, it would be a battle of whose nerve broke first and if it was anyone else she’d have to improvise. But that’s what made it fun; a certain dark spot inside her knew she was doing this for her own pleasure. She’d done this before and she knew the rush she felt while eyes roamed over her wet skin wasn’t because she was embarrassed, far from it.

The door to the main room was ajar, a silk robe and underwear scattered on the floor, to lure the curiosity of anyone who happened to notice it. If anyone’s curiosity was strong enough to dare to investigate further, they would have found Tess laying full stretch, bubbles strategically placed and damp hair clinging to the china of the bath.

She dipped a hand under the water, gently brushing her stomach. She bit her lip, deep in thought, this would definitely up the stakes and she was starting to get bored. She trailed her hand lower, barely touching skin, concentrating on the feel of water rushing past her hand, tickling her. She giggled despite herself and as the muscles in her stomach flexed she became more aware of the hollow ache she was feeling. She brought her attention back to her trailing hand, bringing in slowly up her inner thigh, trying to relax herself. She bent her legs so that her knees were pressing against the sides of the tub, her feet firmly planted on the bottom of it.

She ran her finger over her clit, her nail grazing it slightly but the water prevented it stinging, instead making it just the right amount of pressure, she tried a few different strokes, finding what worked best with the water before settling on circular motion. Her head fell back against the tub and had she been paying attention, it would have hurt. She would have also heard an elevator ding, if she’d been listening to it. Instead her own gentle moans drowned out everything as she built up momentum. She probably would have heard the voices too, hushed as they got closer. Her free hand gripped the side of the bath, so hard her knuckles and fingertips were white, just in case her legs gave out on her. She gave one final strangled cry before the world crashed away, only vaguely aware of the door being pushed open as she came.

When she remembered noticing the door open, she opened her eyes and jumped, accidentally falling under the water for a few seconds. She’d counted on being walked in on by someone, not everyone. They reacted as she’d guessed, Clark was bright red and doing his best not to look, Chloe was covering Oliver’s eyes with one hand and her own with the other and Lois was differing between defiantly looking and defiantly not looking.

“Jesus, Tess, we thought someone was re-enacting Psycho in here,” Lois said, tone daring her to deny what she’d been doing.

Tess smoothed her hair and crossed one leg over the other, composure instantly regained, even if inside her nerves were jangling.

“I hate to disappoint everyone, but if you all want in on this, we’ll need a bigger bathtub.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked, giving them a few seconds to take that in before stepping out of the bathtub, well aware the nearest towel was at least ten paces away. She didn’t look back as she walked towards it, but she desperately wanted to. One of them obviously came to their senses because when she turned to face them, safely wrapped up, they made a show off shuffling out, as though they’d only just walked in and had not been stood there for at least three minutes.

She couldn’t deny it worked though because the next morning, not a single one of them could keep their eyes off her and had varying degrees of not being able to form replies when she asked them simple questions. She might enquire later about the price of a bigger bath.


End file.
